Hades and Persephone: Fairy Tail Edition
by PyrusAngel
Summary: The Fairy Tail cast has been re-casted as Greek gods! What if Persephone wasn't just kidnapped like a helpless princess? What if she actually fell in love with Hades and chose him over her controlling mother. Gajevy with other characters in the background. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Pyrus: Welcome to my new Gajevy series. Please enjoy. An update for my followers, I will be working on updating many of my older unfinished stories and finishing them in more legible writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

 **Chapter 1: There is no better party than a Mt. Olympus party**

A small girl sat under a flowering willow tree, her white skirts spread out around her, in the middle of a meadow overflowing with thousands upon thousands of wild flowers. She inhaled deeply shifting her weight so that her back rest against the smooth bark of the tree. In her lap lay an open leather bound book, a pressed fiery red flower holding her page as she watched her handmaidens collecting flowers. Mortals named her Persephone, but she prefers to go by the name Levy.

A slight breeze stirred her striking light blue hair from her shoulders just as another figure appeared out of thin air out in the distance. Her mother, Demeter, approached her intricate robes of emerald green were encrusted with ivy leaves and spring flowers, while wheat and barley had been intricately woven into her bun of white hair.

Levy sighed, gently closing her book and standing. One of her handmaidens rushed over to relieve the young goddess of her burden, but Levy clutched her book tighter to her chest as she approached her mother.

Levy wore simple white dress with its strapless neckline that draped across the small amount of chest she had before cascading down into her flowing skirts that ended just above her knees. She wore a simple crown of wildflowers upon her head and nothing upon her feet. She smiled at her mother, who frowned back at her.

"Where are your shoes?" Demeter's brow furrowed deeply.

"I didn't feel like wearing them. Its such a nice day."

Demeter's frown lessened slightly though with a snap of her fingers made Levy's happy go lucky smile vanish. Her crown of wildflowers was replaced by a golden floral headpiece, with matching gold floral wristbands, and gold sandals that criss crossed all the way up to her knee.

"Mother," Levy whined.

"Persephone !" Demeter barked, Levy pouted.

Demeter took Levy's book from her hands and handed it off to the waiting handmaiden. Levy sighed heavily as she saw the handmaiden tuck her beloved book away into a basket. Demeter then took her daughter's hand and the two vanished.

Demeter and Levy appeared in the grand entranceway within the gates of Mt. Olympus. High vaulted ceilings with flame lit chandeliers lit the way to the main hall, while brilliantly colored stained glass windows of all shapes and sizes lined the walls. High above them the nymphes and lesser gods flitted around the chandeliers in a strange game of tag.

Levy's smile returned once more as Hermes, or Jet as he always encouraged her to call him, came flying down to meet them. He was dressed in a short dark plum toga that had a belt around the waist. He wore a golden helmet and shoes both adorned with little white wings that allowed him to speed across the skies.

"My lady, my lord Zeus awaits your council in the main hall." Hermes stated bowing low before the pair.

"Thank you, Hermes." Demeter nodded her head.

"Hello Jet," Levy whispered.

"Good evening Levy," His eyes following her, as the pair passed by.

They continued their walk to the main hall, Levy's mind wandered staring at all the guests who were drinking and loitering in the hall. Before long, however, a pair of attendants opened a set of heavy golden doors allowing them to finally enter the main hall, which was a mad house as per usual.

Levy smiled slightly as she continued to walk in her mother's shadow, noting all the major gods and goddess. She spotted Apollo with his pink hair and orange robes fighting with Poseidon whose robes of dark navy blue stood out from the warm tones in the room. Watching them silently were the goddesses Athena, with her ever critical look that pierce out from under her curtains of ruby red hair, and Dionysus, who was surely to drunk already and wouldn't remember most of the details of the party come morning.

Levy was jolted back to reality as she nearly ran into her mother's back. Peering out from around her mother Levy found herself eye to eye with none other than the queen of the gods, Hera. Hera was a short petite woman with curtains upon curtains of blonde hair. She could have been mistaken for a child younger than Levy, but her eyes betrayed her for they showed her true age.

"Persephone child, you should be having fun." Hera stated with a smile and a wave of her hand.

Levy didn't have to be told twice. She stepped back away from the pair of women, Hera having already looped arms with a reluctant looking Demeter. Levy took off into the colorful crowd of people looking for her best friend.

As the small bluenette traveled deeper and deeper in the crowded room she found herself getting tossed around by the many bodies around her. It became so bad that she was worried she would trip and fall flat on her butt in front of everyone. Sadly this became fruition for no sooner had Levy envisioned herself falling that a running water nymph ran straight into her. The smaller goddess went spinning around from the nymph's momentum only to land against something rock solid.

"Thank goodness" Levy sighed, through her relief didn't last long.

What she had originally taken for a wall she suddenly realized was metal, and to make it even worse that said metal, was breathing. Levy jumped back, fear etched across her face as she came face to face with none other than Hades.

Hades was nothing like the mortals imagined him. Where they imagined him to be slim, pale and gaunt Hades was actually built much like a small house with his broad shoulders and rippling muscles. His skin was a deep olive tan, he had a mane of long black hair, and piercing red eyes. Some would have called him handsome much like his brothers, Zeus and Poseidon, except Hades' was silent and his scowl made many of the other gods and goddesses feel very uneasy.

Levy stood there stunned looking up at the taller god who in turn stared down at her with a mix of shock, displeasure and something else that Levy couldn't name. Levy felt a smaller hand latched onto her upper arm and pulled her away. Levy stumbled off after the person pulling her, casting one more look over her shoulder at the dark haired god.

"Are you mental?" Levy's savior questioned moments later, as they came to a halt.

"It was an accident Lu."

Lu was short for Lucy, which was the preferred name of none other than Aphrodite herself. Dressed in her usual pale pink wrap dress with her blonde hair done up in a simple bun Lucy was stunning and in Levy's mind she could never be as pretty as Lucy or Hera.

"Well next time fall into Jet or freaking Athena." Lucy ranted, "I mean come on, Hades of all people, really!"

"Lu can't we just go hang out with everyone?" Levy asked snagging two cups of Ambrosia from a passing satyr.

Lucy gave into Levy's wishes both downing their drinks before running off to find their friends. As they were going Jet flew down and scooped up Levy who laughed. Jet touched the young goddess' shoes and little white wings appeared allowing Levy to fly on her own.

Levy loved flying, it made her feel free and tall. She soared past Apollo and Poseidon who were being berated by Athena. She laughed as she nearly got hit as she past Aeolus and Aura who were playing target practice with several bottles as targets. She zoomed back to Lucy who had been picked up by Apollo and was currently on his back. Levy laughed some more and landed on a large chandelier.

"I thought you hated visiting us?" Apollo commented as he dropped off Lucy.

"I love and hate it." Levy explained, "It's one of the few times I get to see you, but I can't be myself."

"It does stink that Demeter is still controlling you, like your 50 years old." Poseidon commented having just shot himself up onto the chandelier.  
"I'm 300 years old, but don't tell her that." Levy commented grumpily.

"Oh come one Levy don't frown." Jet commented bringing her another glass of Ambrosia.

"You're right, Jet." Levy said sitting up and taking the drink from him, "I can enjoy these moments with everyone."

"Aye!" Apollo called out, "Then lets start a game!"

* * *

He watched the childish party of gods and goddesses from a distant table. He was brooding, the shadows clung to his body discouraging anyone passing from disturbing him. Beside him his trusty hellhound, Lily, fained sleep.

Gajeel couldn't understand. He should have been pissed about being touched by another goddess, but for some reason he only wanted to feel that contact again. He growled low and slammed his fists on the table causing Lily to open his one good eye. Gajeel downed another strong mortal drink that burned all the way down his throat, his eyes never leaving the giggling laughing form of Persephone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pyrus: In honor of Fairy Tale coming out on Mondays (where I live) I'll be updating every Monday. Also I apologize for the lack of breaks previously it should be fixed now.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

 **Chapter 2: It's Only Stalking If You're Caught**

Levy was once again trapped in her meadow, babysat by her ever present handmaidens. Today she was going about her meadow finding the most interesting blooms she could find to turn the into a new floral headdress. Reds tinged with purple, pinks tinged with white, and many more blooms lay in her basket. Levy was distracted by a trail of tall white flowers dotting their way across the meadow in what appeared to be a trail. She paused to inspect the white flowers, she knew she should recognize them but their name escaped her.

Shrugging she continued to follow the trail, weaving around the meadow until Levy nearly ran into a large rock. Curious Levy circled the rock and there in the shade of a dark stone she spotted a pale purple bloom tinged in the middle with...black? Or maybe it was just a really dark purple. Either way that certainly was not a normal bloom.

Levy reached down and ever so gently plucked the flower from the ground, tucking it behind her ear for safe keeping. She looked around the immediate area to see if there were more like it, or another trail of the white flowers, but couldn't find any. Satisfied with her find, she skipped back to her willow tree where she sat beneath the shade and began to fashion her new headdress.

She had just begun to string the flowers together when the wind around her picked up, whipping around the meadow with immense speed. Levy looked up and sighed as her mother came racing across the meadow and the handmaidens began rushing toward her.

"Men are coming," Demeter stated in frantic voice, "Time to leave."

"Why can't I meet them mother?" Levy questioned, not leaving her spot.

"Because my precious daughter, men are foul and nasty creatures. Both mortal and god alike." Demeter hissed.

Demeter pulled Levy to her feet, Levy's basket of flowers tumbled over as Demeter pulled her away. Levy attempted to turn on her heel and collect her flowers.

"Leave them." Demeter growled, grabbing onto Levy's shoulder.

With a soft pop they vanished into thin air. They instantly appeared in another barren meadow deep in the heart of some unknown forest. Soon Demeter and Levy began to walk around flowers springing up all around them. Demeter finally let go of Levy's shoulder and walked a few feet away creating another flowering willow tree for Levy to sit under. As soon as the tree was done Demeter vanished with another soft pop.

Levy ran to the shade of the tree as her handmaidens began appearing in the meadow around her. She fell with her back against the tree and touched her cheek. Tears. Her cheeks were wet with tears, but why? Levy opened her other hand to see a piece of the beautiful pale purple flower.

* * *

He stood there watching tears roll down her cheeks. Invisible to all as he stood in the limbo of the shadow realms. He pushed back his dark mane of hair with a heavy sigh and then a smirk grew across his face. He moved around to her other side watching as the piece of flower fell out of Persephone's hand and her hands move to cover her face as she cried.

Gajeel knelt beside her and looked at her curiously. As weak as she looked he couldn't help, but think how beautiful she looked. His smirk grew as he touched the flower piece and energize it with some of his magic. The petal piece sunk into the ground and a few minutes later a small flower began to grow in its place.

He fell back as her head sprang up and her deep hazel eyes seemed to meet his in that instant. He watched in silent fascination as she looked down and noticed the still growing flower. She reached out toward the flower as the bud began to form. He let loose a wild grin as her mouth dropped open just as the flower opened up to reveal its pale purple and black petals. Gajeel stood and moved away from Persephone, still a little startled from her looking directly at him.

"Sire, you are needed." Came Pantherlily's voice echoing from underground.

Gajeel sunk into the ground beneath his feet his eyes still focused on Persephone's smiling form as she ever so gently plucked the flower. His grin faded the farther down he travel into the Earth and by the time he returned to his main hall his typical scowl was set in place. Pantherlily sat beside the throne waiting for Gajeel his tail curling slowly back and forth, a more feline gesture than a caine's.

"What is it?" Gajeel demanded his red eyes narrowing slightly.

* * *

Levy woke under the blooming canopy of her willow tree, a grin spreading quickly across her face. She got up stretching slowly before rushing off into her new meadow. She began scanning the meadow as she went on her morning walk. A chain of pale purple flowers sat on her head, the black tips of their petals standing out against her blue hair. They had been appearing one by one each day she was in her meadows.

Even when her mother moved her, all Levy had to do was look and sure enough there was yet another trail of tall, white flowers that lead her to her pale purple flower hidden in the shadow of something. One day it had been the shadow of the willow tree, the next day it had been hiding among the rose bushes at the edge of the meadow. The following day it had appeared in the shade of a ruined castle that Levy had gone exploring in. It was her latest game and not once did she think it odd, for her it was just an innocent game for her amusement.

She jumped across a mass of boulders her bare feet warming on the sun soaked rocks. She stretched out and smiled up at the sun. She giggled as her sparse garland fell across her eyes.

* * *

Gajeel shadowed her as she went out on her morning walk. He found it oddly comforting to be in her presence like the world wasn't so cruel, or cold if she was nearby. He amused himself with their game, but it was taking a toll on him. Sure the small narcissus flowers were easy enough to summon into the world, but having summoned six of the Elysium blooms that was much harder. Gajeel could feel that his powers weren't at 100% currently.

He chuckled though, for her it seemed worth it. To see her smile, to watch her hunt down her trail just for that one flower, to watch her carefully tie the new bloom together with the others. These were the reasons he kept summoning the stupid flowers. It was funny he had never paid much attention to the pale purple bloom...hell he had never even tried to summon them before, he never had a reason to he wasn't exactly the known for being a giving god.

It was all for her. Gajeel, Lord of the Dead, had specifically learned to summon the Elysium flowers into the mortal world for the young goddess. Gajeel was also spending an obscene amount of time with the girl, even if she didn't know it. Every waking moment that Persephone was awake Gajeel, in the shadow realm, was by her side.

" _You know this is what mortals call stalking...right?"_ Pantherlily pointed out to his Lord after the fourth day Gajeel had spent up on the surface.

"Pffft. Where did you get a stupid idea like that from?" Gajeel had replied,

To him he was just watching over her. He had noticed that she hated her handmaidens, none of which ever seemed to speak to her, and her mother left her alone unless some mortal or god was approaching the place where Persephone was hidden. Oh, if only Demeter knew that a god had already broken through her defenses. No, for certain this wasn't stalking.

Gajeel continued to tell himself that until Demeter came to visit her daughter several weeks later. It had been her first social visit since Gajeel had begun hanging around Persephone, and by the shocked look on Persephone's face when she came out from under the willow tree, this wasn't a normal occurrence.

"Daughter." Demeter smiled, her arms opening for a hug.

Persephone ran to her mother her shock vanishing completely and her book being cast aside as she ran to embrace her mother. The pair then walked off, Gajeel gave them plenty of space just incase Demeter sensed him. Though he knew it was impossible since he was wearing his Helm of Darkness, but better safe then sorry..

"So how have you been?" Persephone asked her mother.

"Good enough. I have missed being with you all the time. Zeus has me busy with the people's crops in Rome…" Demeter paused as she took in her daughter's appearance, "Child you seem different."

"How so?" Persephone asked her head tilted to one side.

Demeter considered her daughter for a long moment. Persephone didn't seem to think much of it, but Gajeel began to worry. He knew his magic would linger on the almost two dozen flowers tied together on Persephone's head. Then a second thought crossed his mind, there was always the slightest possibility that the Mother of Nature would recognize the Elysium blooms. Sure enough Demeter's hand slowly went up toward her daughter's crown of pale purple dusted black blooms. Persephone, however, spun away for her mother before her mother could touch the flowers.

"Do you like them mother?" Persephone asked with a laugh, "Aren't they unique?"

"They...are stunning just like you." Demeter cooed, watching as her daughter danced around in the meadow.

Gajeel backed away. What exactly was this feeling? Relief? Why would he be relieved that Demeter hadn't discovered his secret? Why was Persephone's smiling face burned into his mind? Furious with all these foreign thoughts and feelings the Lord of Death vanished with a swirl of his shadow cape.

Gajeel ripped off his Helm of Darkness casting it across the floor where it clanged heavily. He then fell back into his obsidian throne, a scowl on his face as the image of Persephone still stained the back of his eyelids. Why? Why was this happening! He was the scary, demanding, scowling Lord of the Dead, he wasn't suppose to have feelings like this.

"What happened now?" came Pantherlily's booming voice as he padded down the stairs to sit before his king.

"I can't get her out of my mind!" Gajeel growled, his sharp fang-like teeth showing.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Pantherlily sighed, "Though I guess this is your first relationship in...what? Seven hundred years? Ever?"

"What are you talking about dog!" Gajeel barked, slamming his fists into the armrests of his throne.

"What does the king of gods do ALL THE TIME?" Pantherlily retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Boss me around?"

"Try again."

"Sleep?"

"You're getting closer. It involves mortals."

"Why the hell do I care about mortals?!"

"Zeus sleeps around! He chases other women, falls IN LOVE with other women. Gesh, You really are thick headed sometimes you know that." Pantherlily explained, the fur on the back of his neck stood up on end.

Gajeel could only stare at the hound, shock evident across his face. Could he actually have such feelings for the tiny goddess?

"How much time and magic have you spent on her?" Pantherlily began to settle back down.

"...Enough." Gajeel murmured.

"More than enough." Pantherlily stated simply.

 **-TBC-**

 **Pyrus: Did you enjoy if? R &R and let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pyrus: Happy Tuesday! I've been a little sick -_- Hope this makes your day a little brighter.**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

 **Chapter 3: Asking Zeus**

Something had changed. At first Levy had thought nothing of it when she couldn't find the trail of white flowers,, nor her pale purple flowers, but after the third day she began feel upset. Hadn't it been a game spurred on by her mother? Why had it suddenly stopped?

Levy wandered around the meadow her bare feet parting the grass, while her mind wandered away. She felt like a piece of her was missing. The fun of finding those tiny seemingly insignificant blooms had become the one highlights of her day, and now that it had stopped everything about the world seem a little paler. It almost felt like she had lost a friend.

She sulked in the shade of an oak tree at the edge of the meadow, a book lying unread in her lap. She absentmindedly twirled a strand of sky blue hair as she watched her handmaidens rush around trying to find her. Levy opened her book and half heartedly began reading though she didn't absorb the words she read.

As the sun above her intensified light purple flower petals began fluttering down covering the words Levy was trying to read. Levy started and gulped before reaching up to ever so gently remove the woven crown from her head. Sure enough several flowers were missing petals, though as a whole the wreath of flowers was mostly intact.

"No…" Levy whispered.

In a split moment's decision she pulled one of the perfect blooms and placed it within the confines of the heavy tomb on her lap. She then bookmarked the page before closing the book preserving the pale purple bloom with its pitch black tipped petals. She then stood and with a heavy heart placed her crown back on her head before heading back to the center of the meadow.

As the days turned into weeks Levy watched as piece by piece her flowers died. Though she had begun crafting new flower wreaths, from the regular wildflowers that grew within her meadows, Levy refused to wear them. Instead she hung them on the branches of her willow tree or gave them to her handmaidens. As she collected her flowers she always held that little bit of hope that she would find that one tall white flower that would lead the way to her precious, shaded pale purple blooms, but she hadn't found one yet.

Every night, just before Levy fell asleep. She would roll over and caress the large tomb that lay beside her. She would never open it for fear that she would find her flower dead, but just having it there comforted her. When she dreamed, she would dream of who had created those flowers, and so the pattern continued.

* * *

-A Week Ago-

Gajeel's eyebrow twitched. He had been sitting in this overly bright and welcoming place for a full eighty-six hours and it was starting to get to him. Yes, he had taken a trip to speak with his brother over three days ago and the spoiled king still hadn't had the balls to come and greet him. Gajeel's temper flared again as another timid nymph came up to him.

"H-H-Hades, sir, can I refill your mug?" the timid water nymph asked holding up her pitcher of Ambrosia. Gajeel opened his mouth to hiss out yet another nasty comment when a booming voice cut him.

"Off with you." Zeus stated strutting down the hall and waving the nymph away, "Come brother."

Gajeel rose, a snarl flashing across his features as he stormed off after his brother. They couldn't be more different as brothers. Where Gajeel's hair was long, dark and spiky Zeus' hair was short, blond, and spiked due the electricity that ran through his body. Where Gajeel wore his dark open black shirt and tight fitting pants, Zeus wore a more traditional white toga with gold lining the edges. Gajeel's eyes were piercing red, while his brother's were sky blue.

"Now how can I help you?" Zeus asked as the pair entered the main throne room and Zeus draped himself across his throne.

"I want to marry Persephone." Gajeel stated, deciding that now was not the time for beating around the bush.

Zeus' relaxed state disappeared. The King of the gods sat up and turned to face his brother, blue eyes studying him. Gajeel stared back at his brother shoulders squared readying himself for the fight.

"Okay." Zeus stated causing Gajeel's mouth to drop open slightly.

"That simple? I don't believe you Laxus." Gajeel stated tossing his head back in defiance.

Zeus cracked a smile and let out a deep chuckle, "Of course that's not it, do you think I would hand over my favorite blossom to you without a challenge?" Gajeel frowned at his brother.

"Though," Zeus continued as he stood and approached his brother, "I do support your choice in brides. Now shall we begin?"

Before Gajeel could even open his mouth the room around them shifted and a large boulder crashed into the center of the room. Zeus walked up and patted the rock, Gajeel raised an eyebrow at him.

"The first trial shall be the trial of strength. This boulder weighs the same as the Earth hold it for forty-eight hours upon your back."

"You've got to be kidding me. Do I look like Atlas!" Gajeel yelled as Zeus walked away ignoring the yelling God of the Underworld, "Tch".

Without any further dramatics Gajeel knelt and shifted the boulder onto his back. The strain he felt was immense even for a god. The hours slipped by painfully slow, but no matter the strain that his body went through all Gajeel had to do was close his eyes and think back to those treasured days in Persephone's meadow. Her smile would give him new resolve, her laughter would lighten his burden, and her dancing would lessen his temper.

"You know you've been away from your kingdom for close to a week now," Zeus commented causing Gajeel to open his eyes and look over at his brother, "I think that's the longest you've been away from your beloved Underworld."

"Are we gonna stand there and talk, or have I passed?" Gajeel growled, not wanting to discuss how deep he had fallen for the Spring Goddess.

"Very well," Zeus snapped his fingers and the boulder vanished.

Gajeel stretched and cracked his back with a grunt. A nymph strutted in offering a glass of Ambrosia to him, which he took and downed without comment. Once he had regained feeling in his strained muscles Gajeel turned to back to face his brother.

"Bring on the next one, Gihi."

"A trail of speed then," Zeus called clapping his hands and turning the room into a forest.

Zeus went and stood beside his brother as Artemis appeared before them, a small Cerynitis at her side, it's golden horns glowing slightly. Gajeel quirked an eyebrow at the navy ponytails of the petite goddess before him, dressed as she was in her light blue toga like dress, her silver gladiator shoes, and a silver bow strapped across her back.

"This time you shall catch the Cerynitis and cause it no harm." Zeus explained

"Gihi, easy." Gajeel commented.

Zeus nodded and Artemis released the Cerynitis, who raced off into the forest around them Gajeel quick on its heels. He chased after the Cerynitis, but as he closed in he heard a haunting giggle of laughter. He glanced around for the source and saw a silvery form running in the trees beside him.

He ignored the image, figuring it to be just another part of his test sent by his brother to distract him. A foot and the Cerynitis was within his grasp and then suddenly the ghost cleared up and was an exact copy of Persephone. Gajeel nearly fell flat on his face from the shock allowing the Cerynitis to sprint farther out of his reach.

Gajeel composed himself and looked at the ghost's smiling features once, before returning to the hunt. He couldn't be fooled by such a poor attempt to distract him, for though it looked like his beloved, Gajeel was determined to win the real thing and not settle for this copy. Soon enough he cornered the poor Cerynitis between a group of rocks allowing him to gather the fawn up as gently as he could.

The Cerynitis bowed its golden head before vanishing with the forest in a golden light. Gajeel turned to find Zeus standing behind him with a smile on his face, beside him the ghost of Persephone hung around shyly smiling at Gajeel.

"Well done brother." Zeus congratulated.

"Was she really necessary?" Gajeel pointed a finger at Persephone.

"You don't like my hologram? I thought she would remind you of what you're fighting for."

"Tch. Just get on with it light-for-brain."

"Of course." Zeus snapped his fingers and lightning filled the room creating seven rings, "The last test is one of truth. You must pass through each ring within a minute. Good luck brother."

Gajeel rolled his eyes and watched as Zeus and the hologram of Persephone wandered up on the balcony to watch. Gajeel looked around at the seven rings plotting out how he would get to each of the within the allotted time. Two hovered right above the floor being simple enough, four more hung under the balcony, while the last hung from the chandelier.

"Simple enough" Gajeel whispered under his breath as he put on his shadow cape.

"Ready?" Zeus called down.

"Gihi."

Gajeel took off quickly, leaping through the first ring, which burst and blinked out of existence as he moved through the air like a shadow climbing up the walls to get high enough to jump through two more balcony hoops. He repeated the same act with the mirrored balcony hoops leaving only the highest hoop and the bottom most hoop to retrieve.

As Gajeel moved to get the highest hoop however there were only thirty seconds left on his clock. He leapt from the balcony and up toward the top most hoop aiming to land in the last hoop, but a scream broke through his thoughts. He turned to see Persephone's ghost falling through the air.

Without a moment's hesitation he used his shadow cape to turn into a shadow and gather himself around Persephone protecting her. He landed and mentally kicked himself as the girl in his arms vanished. He stood and was about to tell off his brother, when clapping met his ears.

"You win Gajeel. You passed the test."

"The Hell! How!" Gajeel yelled.

"You passed the test of love you, knucklehead." Zeus explained as he locked his brother in a headlock, "I had to make sure you would protect our little blossom." Gajeel frown at his brother. "Now go get her," Zeus laughed clapping his brother on the back.

Gajeel not needing to be told twice vanished from the room. Zeus' grin however faded as he fell back into his throne, "Now I have to distract Demeter." Zeus sighed. This wasn't going to be good.

 **Pyrus: Review if you have something to say. Til next Monday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pyrus: I still own nothing.**

 **Chapter 4: Reeling in Persephone**

It was a beautiful sunny day in her meadow and Levy was in an oddly light mood. She busied herself by exploring her meadow, her handmaidens long forgotten in the center of the meadow. Today she had discovered a lovely patch of Pink Butterfly Orchids and Scarce Tongue-orchids ranging in all different shades of pinks and purples. She hummed to the music in her head as she made her way through the flowers careful not to disturb the blooms.

She laughed at herself as she picked up a tiny wild tulip and tucked it behind her ear. She hadn't felt this light in so many days and she threw her head back and smiled up at Apollo who watched down upon her. Maybe he was sending her his laughter and joy to help brighten her day, and she didn't mind. It was nice to feel like herself once again.

As she crossed the patches full of colorful wildflowers she felt a presence near by. Believing it to just be one of her handmaidens Levy felt no threat and continued her dancing. Suddenly, however, the presence got much closer than any of her handmaidens would ever get without announcing their presence.

Levy whipped around to discover none other than Hades there behind her just a few feet away. Levy gasped as she landed on her left foot and quickly took off across the meadow toward the nearby ruins, and closer to her willow tree and in turn her handmaidens. Hades did not fall behind so easily though, as he chased her through the flowers, all the time mesmerized by her body and how easily she flitted across her meadow.

Levy easily jumped high into the ruins and raced down the dilapidated hall casting several glances over her shoulder to see where her pursuer was. She let out a soft laugh as she caught him struggling to get down the overgrown vines that covered the hallway. Levy touched a nearby vine and the vine quickly grew to block even more of the hallway.

Levy tucked herself behind a stone pillar not that far away and giggled as she saw the mighty Hades battling with the lifeless vines. As he broke through though his red eyes connect with Levy's hazel eyes. The raw emotion and power in those eyes made Levy let out a nervous giggle before disappearing around the corner just as Hades broke through the vines.

Levy looked for another trap that she could set to delay her hunter enjoying the fun little game that had sprung up. She spotted a small banister above the hallway she was in and with the help of a climbing ivy she was able to get up to the next floor. She watched as a few seconds later Hades ran by under her, without any knowledge that she had fooled him. She then stood and ran off on the third floor once again trying to reach her willow tree.

* * *

Gajeel looked around as he heard the soft retreating footsteps. He needed a new plan, or else she would outwit him and escape. He looked out a window across the open air courtyard and saw a flash of blue up on the floor above him. As he contemplated how to reach her he watched as Persephone jumped of a window.

Gajeel's heart sank as he raced to see if she was okay. Sure enough he could see her land softly on the ground before racing off into the distance toward...the handmaidens. " _Shit,"_ Gajeel thought as he too jumped out of the window and landed in the shadows of the ruined castle. He dipped down moving quickly through the shadow realms, reaching the handmaidens before Persephone was able to get near them.

He took a deep breath and released it quickly putting all the maidens to sleep, just as Persephone drew closer to the scene. He could see the fear and suspicion in her eyes, and then an idea hit him.

* * *

Levy was frozen in shock as she watched her handmaidens crumple at Hades' feet. What she didn't expect was for Hades to bow to her a flower presented in his hand. Levy inched closer to him and in turn closer to one of her maidens. Levy quirked an eyebrow noting that her jailers were just sleeping.

With that concern lifted Levy turned her attention back to Hades and the flower in his outstretched hand. She could tell it was one of the pale purple and black flowers, but when Hades took a step closer, Levy took off back into her meadow.

She wouldn't be fooled so easily. That flower didn't mean he had been the one giving them to her. Levy glanced over her shoulder expecting to see him chasing after her. Curiously however he was walking off in another direction. For the second time that day, Levy quirked an eyebrow at the god. Levy moved closer, circling him keeping her distance watching as he removed his dark black cloak revealing his lack of armor today and some very unconventional clothing.

Levy found herself staring at him, studying him. She could see the rippling muscles just under the surface of his black shirt. Levy blushed as her scan of him landed on his lower half, she quickly concluded that it was a good thing most gods didn't wear such tight pants. She continued to watch him as he folded his cloak and placed the flower atop the mass of black fabric. He certainly looked so serene and gentle, traits that were not associated with the ruler of death.

* * *

Gajeel knelt there listening as she slowly came closer to him, no different than a curious wild animal. He had tried the direct approach, but this time he'd take his time. He stood up and saw her jump back several paces before racing off several feet away from him. Instead of chasing after her, he decided to do some training exercises.

Gajeel used this time to focus on the image he wanted. In his mind's eye he imagined Persephone walking purposely toward him. She would place a small hand on his wrist as he moved slowly and surely through his set. Her hand would run up to his shoulder and then to his face, flitting across his pierced eyebrows and down the arch of his nose. Finally landing upon his lips, Gajeel let a smirk cross his face.

* * *

Levy moved cautiously toward him as he moved through what looked like a dance. She couldn't help giggling at the image of the large man before dancing, but there he was. Levy found herself drawn to him. She moved closer and closer to him and noticed that his eyes were closed and he was smirking.

" _What's he doing?"_ Levy thought to herself.

Just then he made a sweeping motion and his fingers brushed Levy's cheek. She jumped back several steps before falling on her butt, her mind still reeling. She didn't expect such a gentle gesture from the same man who had the burning red eyes she had seen back in the ruins.

Levy sat there dazed as she watched him now move away from her. She frowned and stood approaching him once again. His eyes were now open and still burning with a fire that made Levy shiver, but not from fear. What was this feeling that made her breath quicken and her heart beat so quickly.

Levy cautiously stepped closer to him and he froze in a final pose. Curious as to why he stopped she raised a hand to touch him. As her hand finally touched his cheek, his large arms ensnared her. He had caught her. Large muscular arms descended gently around her waist and lifted her up so they were eye to eye. Levy squealed, but her squeals died out as she gazed into those blood red eyes, but up close they looked more like deep red rubies that shone with emotion.

They stood frozen like that for several seconds before Levy's hand once again tentatively rose up. When he did not move to hinder her, her fingers carefully moved up into his thick black locks. She moved slowly as if memorizing the god's unique features, ever careful not to make any sudden movements that might anger the god holding her. By the time Levy's fingers had moved on to the silver piercings, her body had noticeably relaxed.

* * *

Noticing her relaxing within his arms he slowly moved a hand to his belt releasing his small black trident. With a smirk he threw the trident into the ground causing both of them to fall down into the Earth along with his shadow cloak and the single purple flower. Gajeel's feel hit the deck of his golden chariot startling his four mighty black mounts. They shifted from foot to foot throwing their heads back in anticipation, Gajeel smirked as he gripped Persephone tighter and snapped the reins.

They were taking off down into the warmth of the Underworld as the Earth closed back up moments later as if nothing had happened. The wind blew across the meadow as the sun came out from behind the clouds to look upon the scene. Apollo instantly bolted up from his throne, and took off for Mt. Olympus. Persephone was missing! Stolen by the God of the Underworld.

* * *

The flight to Mt. Olympus was a short one, but it seemed to take forever in Natsu's mind for him to get there. Once there he didn't land and civilly walk into the palace, instead he flew straight down the hallway all the way to the main throne room. Natsu burst through the doors with a resounding slam.

"Apollo, what is the meaning of this!" Zeus bellowed, his blond hair sparking.

"He..He..He took her." Natsu panted.

"Who? What? Natus! Explain." Zeus called out keeping up the act for the others in the room, it was only by luck that Demeter was currently missing from the throne room at that moment.

"Hades. He's taken Persephone." Natsu finally explained.

"No!" Aphrodite gasped.

"We must get her back," Poseidon stated, as he stood from his chair.

"No!" Zeus commanded, "The Underworld is Hades' world. No one can enter it."

 **Reviews make the world go round. So drop me a review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pyrus: I own nothing but the idea. Welcome to the Underworld!  
**

 **Chapter 5: Down in the Underworld**

As the mounts pulled their burden down toward the castle, Gajeel slowly set Persephone down in front of him in the chariot so she was not in danger of falling off. The small goddess smiled up at him, starting Gajeel for a moment.

"What are their names?" She asked pleasantly, as if they weren't traveling away from her world of light, never to return.

"Mortis, Capisso, Famis, and Violentia." He stated, though he was looking at her in awe as she crinkled her nose.

"Those are not very nice names."

"This is not a happy place, Gihi."

They exited the tunnel and entered a large cavern. They were currently flying over the River Styx, in the distances were the lands of the dead, and in the center looming over all was the Castle of the Dead. The four mounts pounded the stone and Gajeel grabbed Persephone's waist to keep her steady as the chariot clattered and banged to a halt before the large black doors.

Gajeel stepped back and lifted Persephone down gently, while several servants came out of the castle to take control of the four large horses. Gajeel collected his cloak, before presenting Persephone with the same small purple flower. He watched as she offered him a small smile as he tucked the flower behind her ear. He then draped his cloak around her shoulders a smirk spreading across his face.

"Come." He stated, taking her hand in his.

"We haven't even been introduced yet," Persephone whispered softly, as Gajeel lead them up the stairs to the castle.

"That can be easily changed." Gajeel offered, throwing a toothy grin down at her.

Persephone blushed deeply batting her eyes shyly, "I don't think my mother would approve. She's not a fan of dark and mysterious fellows."

"Are you?" Gajeel asked, as he placed a hand on the main doors.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Persephone stated with a smirk of her own as he lead her into his castle.

Where Mt. Olympus was bright and overwhelming with gold accents and tons of windows, the palace in the Underworld was the total opposite. It had dramatic spiraling black ceilings, with silver and white chandeliers illuminated the room with their bright white light crystals. Gajeel watched as Persephone made her way down the hall to peer into a grand silver framed mirror that hung on the wall.

Her presence alone brought a warmth and a light to the once dank castle, something that Gajeel had never witnessed in his domain of death. He snapped his fingers and a servant appeared at his side.

"Is the anti chamber prepared?" He asked in a soft whisper.

"Yes your majesty." the servant replied.

"Very well then." Gajeel stated, going over to join Persephone by the mirror.

Levy stared in wonder at her own reflection in the silver mirror, she felt rather at home in this dark place with its mysterious crystals. She twirled around fanning the foreign cloak out in front of the mirror, stopping when Hades' looming form appeared behind her.

"If you would follow me, Persephone." He held out his arm for her to take.

"Levy," she whispered, though he didn't seem to hear her as he lead her down the hall.

They passed through the throne room and she spotted several servants bringing in a second throne and placing it beside the older, slightly taller throne. Both thrones were made from obsidian that shone in the crystal light of the room. Hades lead her off into an adjoining room, which made Levy blink in surprise as he pushed aside the large doors.

She was staring at piles upon piles of coins, golden headdresses, large intricate necklaces in every shape and size imaginable, silks of blues, purples, and blacks hung along the wall. She turned to him confused, but all Hades did was walk into the room and hold up an elaborate necklace against her bare neck.

"It's all for you," he explained.

Levy moved away from him, his large cloak still sitting upon her shoulders as she moved around the room surveying everything. Though everything was very shiny and every expensive looking Levy found no comfort here in this room of luxury. She turned back to see Hades watching her, looking ever out of place in this elaborate room as well. Levy let a small smile cross her lips as she approached him, taking his large hand in her smaller one. She felt him stiffen a little, it was the first bold move she had made since their odd courtship had begun.

"Can we go outside?" She questioned wondering if such a place existed in the Underworld.

"How about a tour, my queen." Hades stated before pulling her closer to him and transporting them out of the antechamber.

They appeared by the sleeping form of Cerberus. The large three headed dog opened a yellow eye to survey his master and the petite figure that accompanied him. Levy stared up fascinated by the creature, absentmindedly she took a step toward the beast. Hades released her from his arms, while the heads of Cerberus moved together in unison to inspect the young goddess.

Levy reached out a tiny hand to one of the heads who sniffed her cautiously, causing Levy to release a giggle. One of Cerberus's head looked up from the girl to see Hades shooting them a warning glare. Cerberus gently licked Levy's outstretched hand and in return she reached out and stroked each of their muzzles.

"Amazing," Levy cooed as she scratched the third head under its chin.

"Come." Hades stated, drawing Levy's attention back to him.

She nodded and the pair walked away from the three headed dog and off towards the deeper sections of the Underworld. When the exited the cavern like cave and entered a large expansive meadow like area Levy gasped in surprise.

What she could only describe as sunlight, in truth it was a huge luminescent crystal hanging from the ceiling of the cavern that soaked the meadow in bright light. Trees stood mighty and tall, while tall grass swayed in the gentle breeze, but what caught her eye were the little pale purple flowers with their black tipped petals that dotted the landscape. Levy took off into the meadow, Hades' large cloak falling off of her shoulders.

Gajeel watched his blue haired queen light up with the same excitement he had seen the first time he had laid eyes on her up on Mt. Olympus. He picked up his cloak and sent it away, back to the palace, with a single wave of his hand. He followed behind her, watching her explore the meadow, a content smile on his face. Gajeel was shocked when she turned and bounces up to him showing off the pale purple flowers in her arms. Gajeel snapped his fingers and a servant appeared holding a basket. Persephone grins up at him and quickly deposits her flowers into the basket.

"Thank you," She says to the servant, who smiles and curtsies before vanishing once again.

"This place is amazing," Persephone exclaimed, as she looped her arm with his, "What is it called?"

"Elysium." Gajeel stated, "It's the place I send distinguished souls."

They strolled around the meadow for a long time. Gajeel would point out famous heros or philosophers who passed by them; men like Achilles, Peleus, and Socrates. Persephone would listen intently to Gajeel as he told her their stories, captured by the men and women her mother had never told her about. They continued through Elysium arm in arm until they came upon a large body of water. Persephone gasped and raced toward the rolling blue waves, dropping her basket along the way.

"Where are we now?" She called to him, as she splashed around in the waves.

"We are near the Isles of the Blessed, those are the oceans that surround them. Have you never seen an ocean?"

"No," Persephone beamed up at him, "Mother only kept me in her meadows."

Gajeel summoned up a dark blanket under the shade of a tree before collecting Persephone's basket, while Persephone played among the waves. Gajeel sat in the shade, fascinated by the little goddess as she splashed around in the calm seas of the Underworld. How much she had changed his life without even knowing it.

Soon enough Persephone returned to him and sat with him in the shade. Gajeel watched as she pulled her basket closer to her and began to fashion a new flower wreath for herself. Gajeel leaned with his back against the tree watching as her nimble fingers quickly tied the small purple flowers together. He didn't notice as a content smile bloomed across his face that was until a voice cut through the peaceful air.

"I think that's the first smile I've ever seen." Came Pantherlily's voice.

Persephone looked up curiously as the hellhound approached to sit before Gajeel, who narrowed his eyes at his loyal friend. The two continued their staring contest Persephone noticed the hound was holding a thick book in his long pointed tail. She gasped.

"That's mine," reached out toward her book cautiously. Lily turned and gave her grin before laying the book in her outstretched hands, "One of the stable boys found it left behind in the chariot."

Persephone flipped open her precious book and skimmed the pages quickly. Gajeel leaned over her shoulder, curiously. Persephone noticed and smiled at him catching him off guard.

"Have you ever read some of the mortal myths and stories?" she asked him, excitement spreading across her face as he shook his head no, "Okay then." Persephone flipped back to the beginning of the book and leaning into him so he could read over her shoulder, she began to read, "There once was a son of Zeus, his name was Hercules…"

Gajeel listened and felt surprisingly at ease with Lily laying down on the blanket by his feet and Persephone's voice carrying across the Elysium fields. He noticed her half finished crown of flowers and reached out for them. His hands magically finished the crown, which he set upon Persephone's head making her start a little and look up at him.

"Continue." He stated shifting so he was laying on the blanket, head propped up on one arm. He watched as Persephone reached up to touch the wreath of flowers, a small smile gracing her lips. She glanced down at him before shifting into a more comfortable position and continuing to read all about Hercules' Tasks. Gajeel allowed his eyes to close as he focused on her smooth, even angelic voice allowing her to chase his darkness away leaving only her light to surround the three of them.

 **R &R**

 **See you all next Monday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pyrus: Well a shorter chapter this week. Still I own nothing :) enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6: Winters Wind**

The chamber around him was empty except for the fuming goddess. She looked stunning with her white hair cascading down her back, and her cheeks pink with anger. Anger that was directed at him. Why him? Because Demeter had decided he was to blame for her daughter's disappearance.

She was right of course, but it wasn't like she knew that. The blonde king of the gods ran a hand over his face. He stood and moved to embrace the goddess before him, but she shot him a glare that had him pausing halfway to her.

"Do not think you are by any means off the hook for this, Zeus." she hissed. Laxus frowned.

"I do not control my brother, Demeter."

"No, but you do command him when you desire it. Do you not?" Laxus faltered.

"Well-Well….upon the occasion." Demeter smirked in triumph, while Laxus' features turned stoney.

"I see no reason to reel him in. Persephone is a big girl, I am sure she would request my help if she really desired it."

"Are you calling my child weak, Laxus." Demeter was fuming and Laxus scrambled for a suitable response. He found no way to recant his words, as the air around him grew crisp and cold.

"Very well then. Until my daughter has been returned to me, Your precious humans will suffer." Demeter turned on her heel, her cascade of snowy white hair flung around her the barley and wheat falling from it as she went.

Laxus shrugged off her threat thinking her incapable of such terror, she was only the goddess of the harvest what could she possibly do. Laxus made his way back to his throne and rubbed his temples. He wasn't sitting there long when two gods and a goddess entered his throne room all arguing rather loudly.

"What is it?" Laxus growled causing Poseidon, Apollo, and Artemis' argument to come to a sudden stop. When the trio didn't respond right away Laxus turned his blue upon them.

"Well you see..."Artemis began.

"Demeter has killed off all the harvest plants, the trees, even the grass ceases to grow." Apollo interrupted.

"That witch actually did it…" Laxus whispered though he quickly turned back into the audience of concerned gods and goddess.

"What are you going to do about it?" Poseidon asked.

"Nothing. Demeter loves the humans more than most of us. She will get over this little temper tantrum of her's soon enough."

But she didn't. The days drug by slow and sluggish. Laxus watched as one after another mass amounts of humans died all across the world he ruled. They died from the cold, they died from hunger, and they died from the animals who were just as hungry as man. By the dawn of the fourth day, Laxus had to put an end to this.

He called Hermes to his side one morning. The red haired god removed his golden helm as he knelt before Laxus. Laxus studied the young god from his strange colored hair to his plum purple toga to his golden shoes. " _Yes, this had to be done."_ Laxus told himself.

"Hermes I need you to put an end to this madness."

"Of course sir, just tell me where to go. My wings are at your service." Hermes stood at attention as Laxus descended from his throne to stand beside the god.

"Jet. I need you to retrieve, Persephone from Hades." Laxus watched as Hermes' face paled.

"Is that where she's been?" he whispered. Laxus nodded and began to lead them toward the large balcony that was off to one side of the room. The tall blonde pointed off into the distance.

"You'll find the entrance to the Underworld fifty leagues that way. Past the mountains, past the golden gardens, and make a left deep into Artemis' Forest. Return Persephone here. I will make sure Demeter is summoned as soon as her daughter has been returned. Go with haste."

Laxus did not have to tell Hermes twice. As soon as Laxus had given his orders Hermes was hovering in the air and then streaking across the morning sky.

"I hope for your sake brother you have treated her with care." Laxus whispered, as he ran his hand over his face once again.

* * *

Jet flew faster than he had even flown in his life. Why hadn't he figured out why Demeter would be so upset. Why had he not known that his friend had been in peril all this time. He would have to save her, and that made Jet smile. He had always fancied the small goddess with her infectious laughter to her shining smile. She had a soul purer than most on Mt. Olympus.

He flew over the high mountains and through their raging storm. Demeter may not control the elements, but the minor gods were siding with her and causing hell across the world. Jet hovered over Hera's golden gardens, below him the small blonde was busy dancing around by herself in the sunshine, her garden unaffected by Demeter's magic.

Jet continued to fly diving lower as Artemis' Forest came into sight over the horizon. Jet pushed on, the sun now beating down on his back. He ducked under the shade of the forest following a game trail deeper and deeper into the forest. The darker the forest got, the closer Jet knew he was.

Finally he came up on a large cave that rose out of the ground like a sea serpent's mouth. Jet landed before the cave. _If one hair on her head has been harmed...He will pay._ Jet then flew into the darkness of the cave, ready to rescue Persephone.

 **R &R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pyrus: Back to the Underworld this week. Again I own nothing! A big Thank You too MakeItHale for informing of my grammar I appreciate it.**

 **Chapter 7: Interrupted**

Levy woke with a yawn. She stretched and reached out to the warm body beside her, but when her questing fingers did not meet warm flesh she groaned and opened her eyes. Squinting hazel eyes studied the dark bedchamber with its large bed draped in red sheets and covered with dark fur blankets. Finding the space beside her empty, but slightly warm Levy rolled over and sniffed the pillow beside her deeply. A deep chuckle filled the room before the bed dipped down beside her.

"Did you miss me, Shrimp?" came Hades' deep voice as he wrapped the small goddess up in his arms. She was clad in her white toga, but her old gold adornments were no longer in place. She was free and she was choosing to stay with him.

"Gajeel." Levy sighed curling up into his body as he held her against him. She snuck a glance him to see his cheeks tinted pink. Levy giggled.

They had shared their true names that first night she had been in the Underworld and after four days the mighty Hades still blushed each time she called his name. Levy continued to giggle as the strong arms pulled her closer.

"Say it again, Levy." Levy adjusted her position so she was able to look the Lord of the Underworld in the face.

"Gajeel," she whispered before kissing him tenderly. The past four days had been the happiest in Persephone's life.

-Four Days Ago-

Hades and Levy had returned to his castle as soon as he had woken from his nap. Levy had been scared by his sudden movement, but the large god placed a hand on her cheek and looked directly into her eyes before saying, "I will never hurt you," and Levy believed him. Now here she was being lead down a new dark hallway.

Hades paused outside a pair a large rounded doors. He glanced back at her and flashed her a smirk before pushing the doors open. Levy followed him inside and almost fell to the ground in shock.

All around her were...Books! Four floors filled with books colored the walls with their different leather bindings flashing in the lamp light. The walls unlike the rest of the dreary castle were a pale blue that complimented the mild brown of the bookshelves. She raced past Hades to the nearest wall and began skimming the titles. Fascinating!

"Do you like it?" asked a gruff voice causing Levy to turn to see a blushing Hades. He stood awkwardly in the room, a little out of place. He was cute. Like a child giving his first crush a hand picked flower.

"I love it." Levy confessed pulling a small volume off the shelf that announced in silver leaf that it was "Myths and Legends of the West."

"Have you read all of these?" She asked as she joined him in the center of the room.

"No," Hades stated moving to a silver staircase that was tucked in a small corner that allowed a person to reach the tucked away books, "I collect them. Never know what you'll need to look up some day."

Levy nodded. Eyes darting around the room as she followed the older god. She ran into his back seconds later as he drew himself to a sudden hault. Levy looked around him and was surprised to see a circular bed sitting surround by the books. It was clad in pale cream sheets and detailed with silver throw pillows. On the bedside table sat a vase full of meadow flowers in shades of blue, purple, and yellow. To the far left sat a vanity half covered in book and whose mirror reflected the books across the room as well as the bed.

"What is this?" She asked him as she slowly made her way to sit on the bed.

"This will be your room." He stated, Levy turned to look at him in surprise.

"I get my own room?"

"If that is what you wish." Levy look at his face and could see an odd emotion flitting behind his dark red eyes.

"Where is your room." Hades seem taken aback by her question.

"The last door at the end of the hall," Levy moved to follow him as he added, "now I must retire for the night."

"Can I see you in the morning?" Levy asked suddenly afraid and lonely.

"Of course." Hades stated his red eyes softening. He knelt before her and took her hands in his, and kissed them.

Levy watched him leave in his dark billowing shirt and tight black pants. Levy curled up on the bed, a smile on her face as her small hands smoothed out the soft sheets. Grinning she jumped up and began exploring the books along the wall. She enjoyed her afternoon, but as the light outside her windows began to dim signaling an Underworld night she began to be lonely. She had never spent the night by herself.

After several hours of rolling around and restless sleep Levy rose from the bed and padded barefoot down the stairs then down the hall. Torches had been lit in the hall but the shadows they cast looming shadows. Levy was busy trying to find her way to a friendly face when she nearly tripped over a short form.

"Persephone?"

Levy whipped around to see Lily staring at her, his red eyes gleaming in the low light. Levy ran and threw her arms around the hellhound's neck starting him. The dog looked around for her, but found nothing in the dark besides him and the crying goddess.

"Ummm….Persephone…" he coughed awkwardly.

"Levy…" She choked out between gasping tears.

"Levy," Lily offered again, Levy sat back and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry,"

"No need to be sorry. Tell me what's wrong."

"I-I-" Levy blushed and looked down at her hands in her lap, "I was lonely, a-and I was trying to find Hades."

The hellhound's face instantly softened. " _You picked well, metal head."_ Lily though before rubbing his head against Levy's.

"This way."

Levy followed the hellhound down the hall, her bare feet making soft thuds on the cold black floors along with Lily's clicking claws. They came to a pair of looming black doors at the end of the hall. Levy swallowed as she approached the door looking back once to Lily who nodded his head in encouragement.

She tentatively knocked on the door and when there wasn't an answer she repeated the action. She then pushed the door slightly so she could peer into the room. The dim torches in the hall casted a thin ray of light that fell across the room illuminating a dark bedchamber. The walls were black like the rest of the castle, but curiously the light also fell across a large bed covered in red sheets and dark fur blankets.

Levy continued to flow the single ray of light until she spotted a large lump in the bed, which shifted slowly. Levy though she could make out the shade of Hades' long mane like black hair and possibly a flash of his olive tan skin. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a blurry red eye snapped open and stared directly at her.

"Shrimp?" asked a husky voice that made Levy's knees go weak.

* * *

" _What was she doing here? Did she want to leave? Did she want to yell at him?"_ all these thoughts and more raced around the old god's head as he sat up in bed. His eyes never left the small bluenette standing in his doorway. She looked heavenly framed in the torchlight staring at him. He watched as she took a hesitant step into the room and then she was all out running toward him.

Gajeel quickly sat up just in time to catch the small girl as she wrapped her arms around him. He was confused for a moment, but when something wet hit his forearm he pulled her away so he could look at her. Tears rolled down her face and he quickly began to search her for injuries.

"Talk to me Shrimp." He begged his voice still hoarse from just waking up.

Then she was giggling at him as he lifted her arms over her head and ran a questing hand along her side. He looked at her face again and though the tears were still there she was smiling. Gajeel cleared his throat.

"Persephone," but she cut him off before he could continue.

"It's Levy." she stated, looking down at her hands. Gajeel smirked.

"I don't know I kind of like Shrimp." he joked. She puffed up her cheeks and shot him a glare. It was down right adorable, not that he would ever admit that anyone but her. Gajeel smirk vanished instantly growing serious.

"So, Levy." He liked the way her true name sounded rolling off his lips, "What's wrong?" He asked. Gajeel watched as the glare vanished and the blush returned to her cheeks.

"I-It's silly. I'm sorry for bothering you." She moved to climb off the bed, but Gajeel's strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back on to his lap. "H-Hades" she stuttered, making him frown.

"My name," he lifted her chin so they were looking into each other's eyes, "is Gajeel." Silence clung around them as the sharing of their true names sunk in. He let it drag out before continuing his line of interrogation, "Now, Levy, why are you here and not in bed? Do you not like your room?" She quickly shook her head.

"N-No, I love it. Truely. It's just that...well.." her blush intensified, "I've never slept somewhere by myself before."

Gajeel was shocked for a moment but with a sly smirk that was covered by the darkness he rolled them over so they were laying on their sides. Levy wiggled unsure about the situation but he pulled her tighter to his chest.

"You can stay here as long as you want." Gajeel stated his eyes closing as he went back to bed without another word. Though just before sleep claimed him he could have sworn he heard a soft "Goodnight" echo softly around his room.

-Present Day-

Needless to say Levy hadn't left his bed since. In four days she had made a best friend and a lover. She loved him for who he was and for his love. He believed in her, cherished her, craved her presence, and challenged her wit.

"So what would you like to do today, Queenie?" Hades asked her as they tried to catch their breath after their kiss. Levy considered her options.

"Let's stay in today." She smirked back at him, "I don't feel like seeing anyone today."

"I couldn't agree more." he shot her a wolfish grin before leaning her back onto their bed.

* * *

Hours later Gajeel found himself lounging in the antechamber just off the throne room. The antechamber was usually used as a dining room, but had a large sitting area opposite a formal dark colored dining table. The sitting area was a lower section than the rest of the room with a plush carpet under foot and covered with pillows and furs of varying sizes and colors. Gajeel lay over a large pillow though his head was cushioned on Persephone's lap. She was running her small fingers through his hair, while her other hand propped open a book.

Gajeel let out a feral growl as her fingers slowed, but Persephone's attention was fully entranced by her book. Gajeel smirked and slowly as to not warn her of his plan he shifted on her lap. Then without warning he snatched the book away from her and threw in haphazardly across the room where it fell with a heavy thud.

"Gajeel." She chided trying to get up to retrieve her book, "I was just getting to the good part." Gajeel however captured her and rolled across the pillows kissing her deeply as they went.

"But I'm bored." he whined nuzzling her cheek, causing her to giggle. Hold up. When did the King of the Underworld start winning like his prissy ass brothers? Oh, this was horrible! Good thing no one was around to witness it. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Persephone ran a hand down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, was I neglecting you, my dragon?" Levy cooed a light blush gracing her cheeks. Gajeel growled again and attacked her neck nipping, kissing and licking her causing the smaller goddess to whine and whimper softly.

"That's better." He grinned down at his handy work, "But there's something missing. Ah, I know." He then summoned an Elysium flower and tucked it into her wild blue hair, she had forgone her flower crown today.

They were about to kiss again when a knock came from the main door. The servant gave them a few seconds to look presentable before entering. Gajeel was sitting glaring at the man standing in the doorway, Persephone giggling in his lap. When the servant shrunk back, Persephone wiggled on Gajeel's lap causing him to groan and look down at her.

"Stop scaring him." she chided before turning to the servant, "Hello Marius."

"G-G-Good afternoon your majesties. Um-There is someone here to see you both." Marius explained, Gajeel opened his mouth to tell Marius to tell their guest they weren't home when Persephone opened her mouth.

"Show him in. He will have a five minute audience and nothing more." Gajeel groaned and held her closer, he loved when his shrimp got demanding.

"Shrimp you're killing me." he whispered in her ear, as soon as Marius had left to fetch their guest.

"Gajeel," She whispered catching his attention instantly. "You need to be a king occasionally." Persephone turned around in his lap and pecked him on the lips and look into his red eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you Gajeel."

And he knew it was true. Her honey brown eyes glowed bright with love and honesty. Before he could reply the antechamber doors were thrown open causing both of them to took up. There framed in the obsidian doors stood a pissed off Hermes, staring daggers at them.

 **R &R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Dark Side**

"Jet!" Levy jumped up upon seeing her old friend in the doorway of her new home.

She ran up to him and hugged him. He was surprised, but wrapped his arms around her. She heard Hades' tell tale growl and instinctively knew Jet was glaring at Hades. She pulled away from Jet and back up until her back hit Hades' chest and a single strong arm wrapped around her waist.

"How can we help you, Jet?"

"We? What?" Jet stammered, his frown increasing the longer he stared at the pair. "Your mother wants you back on Earth. Zeus has sent me to retrieve you."

"I refuse to go. This is my home now." Levy stated letting one of her hands lay a top Hades' arm.

"Don't you know how evil this place is?" Jet blanched.

"Why should I?" Levy huffed although her eyes didn't meet Jet's.

"Then I'll just have to be the one to show you." Jet stormed forward, ignoring Hades' warning growl and pulled Levy out of his grasp.

Levy was march out of the antechamber and down the hall, Hades' following behind the pair silent, a dark cloud over his head. Jet was being serious as he called forth Charon's boat to the entrance of the castle. Charon's boat was a ghostly black detailed with silvery smoke.

Charon himself was an ancient looking man, with his long silver hair and bread. His left eye was covered with a patch while his right eyes was a empty clouded blue. He wore robes of tattered grey covered in cobwebs and soot. Charon drug his crooked cane to halt his boat against the cobble stone. Jet pulled Levy up into the boat both shook slightly from the chill of the boat.

"To the Fields." Jet demanded. Charon's one good eye drifted as the boat shifted under Hades' weight.

"As he says." Hades grumbled making Jet's hair stand on end.

Charon nodded once before casting off and heading where Jet instructed. Jet sat Levy down beside him, while Hades loomed in the back of the boat with Charon. Levy glanced over her shoulder at her Gajeel sending him a soft smile before looking before them.

Charon's boat flowed down the river Styx before veering off onto the river Lethe. Levy could only watch as they passed from the main chamber and began traveling down into the deeper lands of the Underworld. The river Lethe leveled soon though revealing a land bare of light, illuminated only by the glow of lava walls. Here souls of mortals wandered aimlessly for an eternity.

"The Asphodel Meadows." Jet hissed.

Levy's honey brown eyes saddened at the wandering souls not granted the light and prosperity she witnessed in Elysium. Charon did not stop, however, no he maneuvered the ferry down the river Cocytus. Levy covered her ears as the wailing increased the farther down the Cocytus they traveled.

Here the walls were dull grey and a dense fog clung to the ground. Some of the souls wandered, although many of them were curled into little balls on the ground. All of the were wailing, which reverberated around the walls and all along the river Cocytus. Jet puts an arm around Levy's shoulders and she collapses into him, but Levy wasn't afraid.

No, she felt sorry for the souls trapped here. She knew she could bring a little bit of light to such a dark and dreary corner of her new kingdom. How and if she was allowed to didn't matter, she would do it. She tried to glance back at Hades, but Charon was already turning the boat down a new path.

Levy slowly lowered her hands from her head as they now traveled deeper along the river Acheron. Levy's skin began to crawl as the sounds of chains rattling, whips cracking, and pained screams reverberated up the river.

When they arrived in the chamber Levy had to swallow back the bile that had crept up her . She had read about this room. The room where people who had committed grievous crimes and who had reeked havoc among the living were sent here. She knew she should not feel bad for the souls who occupied this room, they had certainly hurt girls like her in the mortal world.

However, that understanding did not stop her skin from turning ghostly pale as she watched the skin being peeled off of one soul.

* * *

Gajeel hated this. Hated corrupting this beautiful and accepting creature with the dirt and disgust that existed down here. He saw her every reaction and each time that slimeball Hermes comforted her or she flinched Gajeel felt his bond with her weakening. His heart grew sadder and sadder as they entered the Fields of Punishment.

Her once lively form seemed to collapse in on itself as she witnessed the horrors that occurred here. Hades shot Hermes a death glare as anger boiled under his skin. Didn't Hermes respect her enough to keep these things from her. Still though Gajeel said nothing. Let the tour continue though the vast Fields of Punishment. That was until Jet motioned to a dark turn off that hissed with darkness so palpable it left the taste of decay on one's tongue. Gajeel put a hand on Charon's shoulder.

"Enough. Return us." Gajeel's red eyes pinned Hermes in place leaving no room for argument.

Charon obeyed and expertly maneuvered away from the river Phlegethon and the darkness that was Tartarus. Charon's ferry rose quickly through the levels of the Underworld now that he wasn't touring for Hermes. They returned to Hades' looming castle in seconds, where Gajeel promptly disembarked.

"I will have the others prepare your things." He murmured knowing the two gods would here him.

Gajeel couldn't look back and see how scared she looked. He knew it would break him and he wouldn't be able to part from her. As he burst through the castle doors his mind began remembering. Persephone standing before the large ornate mirror wearing his cloak. Persephone in the antechamber stroking his hair. No...wait...she was Levy. She had given him her true name. Gajeel's red eyes swam a little as Lily appeared at his side.

"Prepare my lady's things." Gajeel didn't look at Lily.

"Where are you going?" Lily questioned his eyes narrowing causing his scar to scrunch up menacingly.

"Persephone is leaving us." Gajeel stated flatly before continuing on to his rooms.

"What do you mean lea-" Lily barked, but Gajeel slammed his ebony door blocking out Lily's words and the sounds of the servants packing Levy's things.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pyrus: I'm not a hundred percent happy with this chapter, but it felt like it was needed. I still own nothing. Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 9: What To Do**

Levy looked around the library...no it was her room. Not her bedroom, but it was her room with its calming blue walls and hundreds if not thousands of books. She ran her fingers over the tanned hides as she strolled up the stairs. She looked at herself as she approached her vanity and felt rather out of place in its reflection. She sat on the silver cushioned obsidian stool, her honey colored eyes still locked on her reflection.

Several handmaidens appeared behind her, golden flower adornments clashing against their pale skin. Two dark servants snapped the golden bracelets on her wrists. The weight of the gold felt like chains as Levy tried to take a deep breath, but it came out shallow and nervous. Hermes appeared behind her moving to place her golden floral headpiece in its rightful place, but Levy waved him off.

"Just….Just leave it there." she gestured to the bed.

Hermes did as he was instructed placing the golden flowers upon the pale green sheets. He pulled a large box out of his messenger bag and laid the white box atop the quirked an eyebrow at him in the mirror as several dark servants began fussing over her hair. Hermes opened the box and pulled a snow white cloak trimmed in gold out with a flourish. He made a show of bringing it toward Levy. He brushed the dark servants aside in order to drop the cloak upon her shoulders.

"A gift from Zeus." Hermes grinned. Levy's face remained neutral.

"Thank you for bringing it Jet." Levy's voice was no more than a whisper. "Now please leave so I can finish packing."

"As you wish" and just like that Hermes left the room. Two of the dark servants moved to the bed retrieving the snowy white box as well as a small blue bag. The girl snapped the silver clasp closed and lifted the bag, but its weight surprised the girl causing the bag to drop. The silver clasp burst open causing a dozen or so books to be cascaded across the floor.

"Lisanna," Levy called still watching everything in the mirror. "Please be careful with those." Lisanna dropped to her knees and slowly began repacking the bag. Several of the books dealt with with Roman & Greek myths, while others focused on foods, maps, and animals. Lisanna closed the case once again and stood her blue eyes met with Levy's.

"May I ask you something, Mi'lady?"

"Go ahead."

"Is this really your choice?" Lisanna asked before descending the stairs.

Levy whipped around to watch her leave confusion written clearly in her amber eyes. Didn't she want to stay? She had asked herself that question several times already. Levy's gaze set around the room only to settle and glare at the golden headpiece that glinted innocently in the fire light. How she loathed that choking, rule abiding, collar like object that made her nothing more than her mother's shadow. She knew that if she left she would never be allowed to be her own goddess, she would always be controlled by either her mother or Zeus.

Levy stood suddenly and snatched the headpiece off the bed. "Could she leave the one place she had ever been allowed to be herself?" she questioned staring into the fire reflecting off the gold metal. She imagined Hades with his long mane of black hair, ruby red eyes that teased her on so many occasions. The red eyes that had looked at her with such caring and such love that she felt like she would melt on the spot. Sure there was a darkness that hung about, but it was the Underworld she knew what she was getting herself into.

Her body twisted and she was ready to cast it out the window to melt in the pits of the Underworld, but something made her stop. Footsteps. Levy tossed the headpiece onto the bed just as Lisanna returned, no bag in her hands any longer.

"Mi'lady," she quipped as she bowed.

"Yes?"

"Hermes wishes to depart as soon as possible."

"Alright," Levy drifted toward Lisanna her snowy white and gold cloak rustling as she walked. Levy adjusted the cloak feeling the weight of the object for the first time.

"Your headpiece mi'lady."

Levy turned back to see the golden metal in Lisanna's hands. Levy stood there by the stairs, she could run but that wouldn't solve anything. After several long moments Levy allowed Lisanna to lead her back to the vanity. Levy once again sat down on the stool and Lisanna pick up a silver brush and began running it through Levy's short blue locks. Levy continued to silently watch as the girl polished the golden flowers till they shone. Lifeless honey eyes watched as the golden headpiece descended upon her head, until it stopped. Levy watched as if in slow motion Lisanna's pale hands moved to remove the purple flower from behind Levy's right ear. A spark filled Levy's eyes and she spun to her feet now facing a surprised Lisanna.

"No!" Levy snatched the flower back.

Levy ran, cradling her flower in her palms as she ran from her room from the dreaded golden headdress from her caged, controlled life as a minor goddess. She had to find him. She couldn't leave yet. Couldn't give up this freedom. She had to know she would see him again.

As Levy ran she past the sitting room where Hermes had been waiting for her. The red haired god quickly ran to the door a smile on his face at seeing her, but that quickly turned to surprise when he realized she wasn't stopping.

"Persephone!" came Hermes' yell as Levy blew past him ducking down another corridor.

Levy began to panic, she knew she couldn't outrun the messenger god. Without a second though she released the clasp that held the white and gold cloak so that it flutter and trailed behind her hitting its mark and entangling Hermes.

"My Lady!" someone yelled as Levy dodged around them.

"Where is Gajeel, Lily," Levy did not even skipping a beat.

"Dining Room. Follow me." Lily speed off ahead of Levy and she quickly followed him around the corner and down another hallway.

She couldn't leave, not yet.

 **R &R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pyrus: After a week Hiatus I bring you a short chapter. Don't be mean. I'm working on getting a real life job. It's harder than it seems.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

 **Chapter 10: One For Me, One For You**

Gajeel sat alone in the antechamber. The fire burned a darkened blue in the ornate obsidian that cast a gloom over the room. The pillows and blankets from earlier had been picked up and were now neatly sitting in the corner as if waiting for her to arrive and mess them up once again. Several servants meandered around the room fixing and dusting little things, but kept their distance from their master.

The table was filled with food, but the silver plate before Gajeel stayed empty. A pink haired maid set a bowl of fruit before him, but Gajeel continued to stare at the vase of purple flowers that sat in the middle of the table surrounded by roasted boar, dried venison, boiled potatoes, black bread, and drinks of mead and wine.

Gajeel sat there listless. His tanned hands sat templed before him as his red eyes burned those purple flowers into his mind. He was losing her, again, but this time it hurt more. It felt like his first days in the Underworld. Lonely. Death. Decay. No Escape.

"Sir…" came the hardened voice beside Gajeel. He looked up into the face of his head servant, Marius, presented him with another silver plate with food on it.

"Sir, you need to eat something." Gajeel went back to staring at the flower.

"Sir, if you don't eat, your powers will wane." Marius removed the empty silver plate and set down the one with a slice of boar meat, some veggies, and some bread.

Gajeel looked down at the plate remembering. That second morning Persephone had almost been forced to stay...why had he stopped her. She had risen from his bed before him and had wandered around the castle with Lily. Lily had left her in the antechamber when he had been called away to take care of sorting the first shipment of souls. A first time maid had come in and had asked Persephone what she wanted to eat and his queen had requested fruit.

Wanting to please the maid quickly returned with a bowl of fruit. Gajeel could remember walking in and the sight of his queen raising a dark apple to her lips. He remembered the pride and then the panic since he hadn't offered for her to stay and didn't want her to feel trapped, or tricked into staying. He regretted his quick movements now, how he stole the apple from her lips and bit into it himself. She could have been his forever, but he had thought there would be time for that. He had thought there would be time for a lot of things.

Gajeel was forced out of his reminiscing as the antechamber doors burst open to reveal the mistress of his thoughts. Persephone, neh, Levy paused in the doorway adorned in blaring gold that reflected the blue flames of the fireplace. Gajeel rose quickly from his chair, but did not move toward her, instead slowly Levy approached him. She slunk into the room her eyes searching his for something, but he couldn't place what. Behind him none of his servants moved a muscle as the small goddess made her way to their master.

Behind her Hermes appeared, breathless, his purple toga and orange hair sticking out against the black of the castle. His breathlessness stuck out to Gajeel, he couldn't remember the herald of the gods ever being breathless in the past nine hundred years. Gajeel half noted the pile of white fabric Hermes was holding in one arm.

"Levy. Please it's time to go."

Red eyes flicked back and watched with interest as Levy made it to the end of the table and sat on its ebony surface. Gajeel lowered himself back into his chair as Levy pulled the fruit bowl closer. No one in the room moved or even took a breath, as her fingers skillfully removed the seeds out of a pomegranate and cradled them in her other hand.

"Levy don't eat that. If you do you'll be trapped here for all eternity." Hermes pleaded with her, though he did not move into the room.

" _Good choice."_ Gajeel thought, red eyes sparing time to glare at the cocky god.

Hazel met red as Levy picked up a single seed and reached out. Gajeel's mouth opened to accept the seed. Once he had finished the small morsel, she held out the palm full of seeds causing Gajeel's eyes to glow darker as he then fed her a seed. One for one, they shared the seeds evenly they consumed the sinful fruit of the Underworld.

When Levy's palm was empty of fruit she smiled at him and Gajeel found his own mouth spreading into a large grin. He snapped his fingers and Lily appeared at his side, Hades' black cloak clutched in his jaws. Levy jumped off the table, while Gajeel took the cloak from his assistant. With the flourish of a hundred shadows the cloak descended around Levy's petite shoulders. He brushed away several stray tears, before he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Silently, she held out the small purple flower as he back away. Gajeel's grinned, and maybe his ego blossomed just a bit, as he accepted the flower and placed it back in her mop of blue hair. Levy rushed into him, the black cloak snapping at her quick movements, planting a light, sweet kiss on his lips. She bounced away from him and smiled up at him, though her eye continued to hold the sadness of parting from him. Gajeel preened as he saw her hazel eyes harden seconds before she turned her back to him to address Hermes.

"I am ready to leave now, Hermes." Levy announced in a commanding and cool voice. Gajeel grinned devilishly as he watched her leave he felt strangely content, heartless, but content.

 **R &R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pyrus: Welcome to the next chapter. I still own nothing but the idea. I thank you my readers for all your amazing reviews. Just to more chapters left.**

 **Chapter 11: Edict**

Hermes took Levy directly to Mt Olympus. They didn't speak much and most of their flight was filled with the flapping of the heavy black cloak. Hermes carried her bridal style in his arms, but Levy who would have once giggled and blushed, remained quiet and rather sullen. They flew threw the dark tunnels that lead to the Underworld and surfaced inches above the Strait of Gibraltar. Below the waves lapped against the ancient rock and gulls sang in the morning air. Hermes continued across the sea, Mt. Olympus slowly peeking over the horizon.

"We'll be there soon." Hermes commented, but Levy remained silent hazel eyes staring toward the growing kingdom of the gods.

Salt air dissolved into brown and dying fields of mortal farms and the bare and snow covered forests of oak, maple, and Judas trees. Hermes' began to fly up to the sky skimming over snow covered earth that made up the mountain of the gods. Above the golden chariot of Apollo soared sending warmth down upon the duo.

They touched ground just outside the golden gates of Olympus. Hermes gently set her down on the white marble as the sun warmed golden gates swung open. Levy steadied herself without Hermes' help, she took a first tentative step her golden sandals clicking against the stone.

"Levy…" Hermes called, but she ignored him and made her way up the stairs the doors swinging open before her.

Levy adjusted her cloak as she made her way down the white marble hall the golden chandeliers lighting the way, but their warmth did not touch Levy. Nor did she pay any mind to the structure of the building this time with its windows and vaulted ceilings. Hermes half ran and half flew after her trying to hold her back, but Levy persistently stayed out of his grasp. She pushed her way into the throne room several nymphs scuttled out of her way in surprise.

"Levy, wait!" Hermes called once more.

"That is my daughter you are talking to and you will address her as such!" Demeter yelled rising from her chair and coming to hug Levy, but Levy ducked under her mother's arms. Demeter rounded to see Levy continue to march up to Zeus' throne stopping a foot before him, her jaw set and body stance ridged.

"You called for me?" her hazel eyes bore into her king's light blue eyes.

"You could, indeed, say that." Zeus chuckled and gestured to her mother. "Your mother thought you kidnapped against your will. I only demanded your release."

"As right he should." Demeter stated coming up and taking Levy's chin in her hand to study her daughter's features. Demeter's face relaxed as she saw no injury on her baby girl, "Are you injured?"

"Not at all." Levy pulled her face out of her mother's grasp. Zeus' eyes turned to Hermes who was standing quietly by the door, but was shifting nervously.

"What happened Hermes?" Zeus barked causing the younger god to jump.

"S-Sh-Sh-She…"

"I ate food from the Underworld." Levy defiantly stated, a snowy white hand toying with the big black cloak.

"You...What!" Demeter screamed, her pale skin turning a dangerous shade of red. She nearly lost it right then and there, but Zeus held up a hand.

"And what did you eat?"

"Six pomegranate seeds." Levy turned once more so she faced Zeus, her head held high and her eyes determined. Zeus nodded.

"Then the decision is made. For six months out of the year you will live above ground with your mother and the other six you will live in the Underworld."

"What!" Demeter rounded on Zeus "That's not fair she is MY daughter."

"And YOUR daughter made her own decision." Zeus insisted as he descended from his throne and put his hands on Demeter's shoulders. "Children must grow up, Mira."

Demeter began to weep. Below, on Earth, the clouds quickly darkened and thunderstorms began to roll across the mortal realms. The plants sprang back to life with new vigor after three days of death. Mortals cheered and honored the gods for the return of their crops. Levy, meanwhile, turned and left the room her black cloak fanning out behind her.

" _Six Months. I can do this"_ she tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. When she arrived at the edge of the Mt Olympus she boarded one of the winds and returned to whatever meadow her mother wanted her in.

"Six months." Gajeel murmured when Zeus' decree arrived via Iris. She wasn't physically in hell, that was taboo, but her mist image appeared in a vase near his throne to deliver him news from Olympus. Hades dismissed the green haired goddess with a wave of his hand, he frowned disheartened. It was certainly fair even if his heart wanted her all for himself, but no the drama queen Mira had to keep her for half the year.

He rose and made his way out of the throne room and down the dark hallways. He entered the library, a red fire already ablaze within the obsidian fireplace. He didn't peruse the books or venture to the comforting made bed in the heart of the second floor balcony. No, instead he sat in a dark leather wingback chair staring up at the ceiling. Gajeel thought of Levy, wondering what she was doing.

Levy lay depressed in the shade of her willow tree, the heat of the summer clinging to her skin. She slowly weaved red wild flowers together her mind drifting to Gajeel and how she wished he was there with her. Carried by the wind she could hear the laughter of children from the nearby town. She had begun choosing her meadow homes and, while she had to move around more often, she rather enjoyed the liveliness of mortal towns.

"Persephone…" Came a soft voice from outside of her willow tree. Levy sighed and stood slowly. She recognized the voice and exited through the long branches a soft smile on her face.

"Morning Iris." her smile didn't reach her eyes.

The green haired goddess bowed to Levy, her white toga like dress clinging to her voluptuous frame. As Iris stood Levy pulled back the branches of the willow and welcomed Iris into her sanatorium. Iris sat down to the grass while Levy followed her and sat on top of her black cloak which was laid atop the grass like a blanket.

"What can I do for you?" Levy inquired, curious as to why the messenger goddess had come to visit her.

"Well. I have a proposal for you." The green haired goddess smiled warmly at the younger goddess.

 **R &R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pyrus: In honor of Gajevy Week on Tumblr I present to you the end of our story.**

 **Chapter 12: Epilogue**

The KING of the Underworld did not mope, yet here Gajeel sat in his bedroom one tanned bicep thrown over his eyes to block out the glow of the fire. The smoke colored sheets clung to his body as the hushed whispers of the Underworld pressed upon his thoughts. It had been two months so far… his skin still maintained its olive tone, yet his face looked gaunt and withdrawn. The fields of punishment had increased their cruelty, while the fields of Asphodel grew darker with each passing day. Beyond the Vale of Mourning grew drearier for the walls had begun to weep with Gajeel's mounting mourning.

 _What had her face looked like?_ He wondered half hearted.

Was it shameful that he couldn't recall her perfect complexion, the shape of her face with perfect recall. He couldn't remember the curvature of her face, nor the color of her lips. He could remember the way her smile made him feel and the way her honey amber eyes shone as she laughed. Her laugh. The sound could not be replicated. No bell, nor mortal instrument could mimic the sound.

 _Hehehe_

 _Yes just like that_...Gajeel was pulled from his revelry as the giggle reverberated down the hall once again. So this wasn't his imagination? Gajeel sprang out of his bed, his red eyes livid and angry. What sorcery was this? Who had the audacity to torture him in such a way.

Smoke rolled off his skin as he marched barefoot out of his chambers and down the stone corridor following the sound of Levy's voice. His loose sleep pants snapped as he turned each corner, like a predator hunting his prey he would make sure this interloper payed for their mimicry.

Gajeel was forced to stop outside a pair of warm brown rounded doors. How? How had someone entered that room. His hand rose to caress the wood feeling the heat of the spell he had used to lock it. Only Levy should have been able to get into her library, but he still had to wait four more months for that day.

" _Hehe,"_ there it was again! Gajeel's red eyes flashed and the doors blew open. He stalked into the room his shoulders tense and dark hair standing on end. He took a deep breath scenting the room, but all he could smell was dust, leather, and the faint smell of flowers. Gajeel frowned and paced the perimeter of the room, but when he arrived at the second floor the doors slammed closed and flower pot tipped over, water splashing across the floor. A rainbow appeared over the puddle hovering at Gajeel's eye level.

"What do you want." Gajeel snarled as he came face to face with Iris hovering in the center of the room.

"Calm yourself, Hades. I have come with a message." Iris' projected image studied her fingers as she sat in the air. She flicked her fingers and another rainbow danced in the air beside her. After a few seconds of rainbow static, Gajeel's heart skipped a beat, as Levy's face came into focus.

"Ummm…." The small goddess started pulling a loose piece of hair behind her ear, "Hi-yah Hades." She said quickly, "Iris here has been kind enough to get this to you. So I guess…" Gajeel leaned on the banister of the balcony his red eyes never leaving the cheerful face of Persephone as she told him all about her new domain. The message could not have been more than two minutes long but when it ended the lightness in his heart faded.

He burned her face back into his mind. The way she smiled, the way her eyes glowed as she spoke of the children she met during the day, the way her blue hair curled around her heart shaped face. As the rainbow faded out Iris came back into focus, the green haired goddess smirked.

"Why?" Gajeel narrowed his eyes and his knuckles turned white where he grabbed the banister.

"It's a favor for you both." Iris flipped her hair, "Consider it an early wedding present. Treat her well." she winked at him once before the rainbow faded out. Gajeel looked down at the carpet and sighed seeing the spilled water had ruined the carpet. " _Thank you."_ Gajeel rubbed his temples.

* * *

Charon's ancient boat turned the corner around the River Styx and toward the castle of the Underworld. He carried only one passenger this time around, but he know this soul's worth. Her body was cloaked in a heavy cloak and her blue hair shone brightly no matter how deep into the Earth they went.

"Aren't we there yet, Charon." Levy groaned leaning back along the seats to look up at him.

"Soon, my lady." He droned his he directed the boat past Cerberus' den.

The three headed dog poked one of its massive heads out of the darkness and sniffed the bluenette its pink tongue lolling happily as it peppered her face with kisses. Levy laughed and scratched the large beast's black fur her laughter echoed up and down the river. Charon let the current carry them past the beast and only allowed his crook back into the water once Levy had dismissed the beast.

They continued down the river until the castle of the Underworld appeared surrounded by its blue flames. Levy stood and as they drew closer she dropped a large basket of flowers down the river. She softly let her magic enter the flowers sending them to their designated areas. Blue for the Vale of Mourning, purple for the Asphodel, and dark reds for the fields of punishment. Charon smiled at his lady's kindness as they pulled up to the cobble stone entrance way.

"My lady," Charon offered her a hand to disembark as Marius stepped forward.

"Thank you, Charon. Always so kind." Levy smiled at the old man as she jumped off onto solid ground. She adjusted her cloak as several servants approached her all smiles and welcomes.

"Welcome back. Persephone. Come everyone is eager to see you." Marius bowed happy to see his queen returned. Several small servant children ran up to her as she and Marius walked up the stairs into the castle. Levy bent down and place flower crowns on their heads that she produced out of her cloak. She stood up and came face to face with her white haired friend.

"Welcome home, Persephone."

"Thank you Lisanna." Levy looked around, "Where is he?"

"This way." Marius pointed toward the throne room.

Levy held a finger up to her lips and winked at all of them. She then tip toed down the hall and cracked open the imposing black doors. There Hades sat on this large obsidian throne hand on his head, while he glared at Lily. His face looked a little gaunt with dark circles under his eyes, but other than that Levy had to admit he looked very well, indeed.

"What else, Lily?" She entered the room holding in a laugh, "Almost done just a few souls left."

"Lily! I want to see Persephone when she gets here."

"Aww that's sweet." Levy cooed now standing beside Hades' throne. Hades and Lily jumped turning to look at her both shocked though Lily recovered first. The hellhound smirked and vanished in a cloud of black smoke. Hades stared at her, red eyes glinting into Levy's hazel eyes.

"G-Gajeel. I'm home." She whispered reaching a small hand out to him. Hades took her hand and pulled her into his lap.

"I've missed you." He murmured under his breath leaning his forehead against hers. Levy ran a hand threw his long mane of black hair in a soothing manner. Hades grinned widely, "Welcome home," he planted a kiss right on Levy's lips.

* * *

Levy pulled him down the brightly lit halls of Olympus. Her blue hair had grown down to her shoulders, and had a crown of purple and black flowers of Elysium. She still wore her white dress though she had added grey under the white skirts and a black sash around the middle. She ran barefoot along the white marble of Mt. Olympus.

"Come on. They're not that scary." Levy laughed pulling Hades by the hand.

"That's not what I'm afraid of." He grumbled tugging at his poet's sleeves. Levy rolled her eyes as he pulled her into his arms. She grinned and kissed him causing several nymphs to oooohhh and ahhhh above them. Even the cherubs got into it throwing flowers over the dark couple.

"Oh let's just get this over with." Hades groaned as he pushed open the large white doors. Levy waved to Hera and Zeus, while scanning the room for Lucy and the others. She might have had a falling out with Hermes, but the others openly accepted her new found relationship. Hand in hand they entered the room for the first time as a couple, but it would be like that for the rest of time.

 **R &R**


End file.
